Guilty
by Ma0rie
Summary: Ils viendraient et la sortirait de cet immonde cauchemar. Oliver la réconforterait comme lui seul savait le faire. Tout se passerait bien. Bien sûr elle s'était trompée. Personne n'était venue. Disclamer : Arrow et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est issue de mon esprit tortueux.


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai seulement dû faire face à de très grave soucis et, pendant un temps j'ai juste tout abandonné.**

 **Mais ça va mieux maintenant et je reviens avec Guilty dans son intégralité : un beau bébé de 15 000 mots !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira. Laissez-moi vos avis c'est motivant.**

* * *

Guilty :

Felicity, assise sur sa chaise peinait à garder les yeux ouvert. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, le bruit de la circulation lointaine et le goutte à goutte du robinet ne faisaient rien pour l'aider.

Sans oublier les trois hommes qui la maintenaient prisonnière.

Elle ne se rappelait pas grand chose, si ce n'est son retour du travail, la bouteille de vin ouverte, toujours plus de dossiers à terminer et le bruit de la sonnette. Puis le trou noir. Et la douleur. La peur. La panique. La colère. L'impuissance et elle pouvait continuer ainsi encore des heures.

Elle s'était réveillée, ligotée à sa chaise, des dizaines d'instruments tranchants étalés devant elle, luisant dans la faible lumière de son allogène. Les hommes, trois armoires à glaces, avaient immédiatement commencés leur interrogatoire. Ils lui avaient demandé l'identité d'Arrow. Encore et encore, et comme elle ne parlait pas, n'ouvrait même pas la bouche, ils l'avaient giflé. Assez fort pour faire basculer sa chaise, pour endolorir ses joues et lui faire monter le sang à la bouche.

Mais elle avait tenue. Elle n'avait rien dit.

Alors les gifles s'étaient transformées en coups de poings.

Elle ne s'était jamais battue, on ne l'avait jamais frappé et pourtant...

Dès le troisième coups son nez céda dans un horrible craquement, le sang dégoulinant abondamment sur sa bouche, le long de son menton, de son cou, souillant ses vêtements et tachant son âme.

Et pendant ce temps ils continuaient à lui poser question sur question.

Qui était Arrow ?

Où créchait-t-il ?

Qui côtoyait-il ?

Quels étaient ses points faibles ?

Et tout cela tournait encore et encore, entrecoupé par un coup toujours plus violent que le précédent, une insulte et un autre coup.

Cela sembla lui durer des jours, des semaines, mais seulement quelques heures s'était écoulé. Puis, lorsque l'horloge de son four afficha quatre heure du matin ils décidèrent d'aller dormir, veillant à l'attacher plus solidement et à la bâillonnée, même si les murs insonorisés pouvaient leurs permettre de se passer de ce genre de chose, la jeune femme supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude.

Ils étaient partis, la laissant seule dans son salon à tenter de lutter pour défaire ses liens, priant pour que l'un de ses amis décide de lui rendre visite. Et les heures passèrent, s'égrenèrent, son visage si douloureux qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau, sous pression alors qu'elle sentait son pouls battre à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Bientôt quelqu'un viendrait. Oliver, Diggle ou Thea. Ils viendraient et la sortirait de cet immonde cauchemar. Oliver la réconforterait comme lui seul savait le faire.

Tout se passerait bien.

Bien sûr elle s'était trompée.

Personne n'était venue.

Ni Oliver qui devait être en week-end avec Laurel, Ni Diggle, ni Thea.

Elle était restée seule, sidérée et profondément blessée que personne ne soit rendue compte de son absence. De son silence.

Ses amis la connaissaient pourtant.

Mais encore une fois elle s'était trompée.

Les hommes se réveillèrent et reprirent leur interrogatoire. Plus violent, plus mauvais.

Néanmoins, Felicity ne dit rien. Elle pleura, implora, pria mais ne révéla rien.

\- On sait que tu travailles avec Arrow, alors parles, avait hurlé l'un des gars en la cognant si fort qu'elle perdit connaissance pendant un court instant.

Elle aurait put parler. Leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait, l'emplacement du QG, les différents codes d'accès, l'identité du Justicier. Mais elle l'aimait. Elle aimait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait, et, qu'importe ce qu'elle encourait, ce qu'elle subirait, elle le ferait. Pour lui. Pour l'équipe. Elle était trop loyale, trop fière pour céder si simplement.

Et puis ils viendraient. Ils venaient toujours.

Une autre journée passa, au terme duquel, l'une de ses jambes fût brisé de la cheville au fémur, son épaule luxée, et où l'espoir commença à laisser place à la folie.

Il lui semblait être là depuis des semaines, sinon des années. En réalité il ne s'agissait que du troisième jour.

La troisième nuit à rester éveillée, fixant sans les voir ses horribles objets plus tranchants les uns que les autres, se demandant encore et encore ce qu'ils pourraient bien en faire, imaginant immanquablement le pire, priant les Grandes Instances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour qu'ils s'en aillent, l'épargnent. Pour que quelqu'un se rende compte de son absence prolongé, de son silence inquiétant.

Mais rien.

Rien, rien, rien et toujours rien.

Le silence troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge, par la circulation lointaine, par les battements persistants de son cœur qui refusait de se calmer. Elle n'arriverait une fois encore pas à dormir. Elle attendrait toute la nuit, guetterait le moindre bruit.

C'est ce qu'elle haïssait le plus. Attendre. Patienter. Réfléchir. Imaginer.

Appréhender.

Enfin, après des heures de questionnement les hommes revinrent près d'elle, plus furieux et dangereux que jamais. De toute évidence ils s'impatientaient.

\- Tu pues, cracha l'un d'entre eux.

Cleveland, si elle en croyait ses comparses. Elle garda bien les yeux rivés sur son pied qui virait lentement mais sûrement au bleu, alors que la gangrène commençait déjà à la ronger. Bien sûr qu'elle puait. Elle était ligotée sur cette chaise depuis trois jours. Ils ne lui avaient même pas accordé un voyage aux toilettes. Elle sentait le sang coaguler, la transpiration et l'urine.

Elle n'avait jamais eut si honte.

\- Et si nous lui faisions prendre une douche, proposa celui surnommé Texas.

\- Après tout, insista Cleveland, nous devons utiliser tout les moyens possible pour la faire parler. Nous n'avons pas encore essayer de la noyer...

Le sourire mauvais de l'homme lui fit étouffer un sanglots d'horreur. Mais parler serait une perte de temps. Ils prenaient trop de plaisirs à la faire souffrir et, depuis la veille ils avaient abandonnés leurs masques, signant par la même occasion sa mort. Tout ce qu'elle continuait de supporter était un bonus pour eux, alors, coûte que coûte elle ne dirait rien. Et attendrait. L'équipe ou la mort.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il s'agirait de sa libération.

\- Ou de la baiser, ricana Texas en s'empoignant le paquet. J'ai très envie de la sauter.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers celui qui devait être le chef et qu'ils surnommaient Jeff, dans l'expectative. Le sourire qu'il adressa à ses condisciples la tua plus efficacement que tout le reste.

Ensembles, ils se saisirent d'elle, faisant fi de ses hurlements et de ses suppliques. Bien sûr elle tenta vainement de se défendre, la douleur dans sa jambe manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance, elle griffa, mordit et frappa tandis qu'ils la tirèrent par les cheveux pour la jeter sous l'eau gelée, déchirant, arrachant les vêtements de son corps.

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide ! Oliver ! Oliver je t'en prie ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît...

S'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient compris qui était Arrow, mais ils étaient trop loin, trop monstrueux pour laisser tomber leurs funestes désirs.

Et puis, pour la première fois elle comprit. Ils ne viendraient pas. Personne.

Elle était seule dans ce cauchemar.

Cleveland et Jeff la maintenaient alors que Texas s'approchait, le pantalon sur les chevilles, un sourire lubrique révélant ses dents cariées :

\- Je te promet que cela sera agréable. Pour moi.

Souillure ultime. Déshonneur. Ce fut l'instant le plus horrible de sa vie. Le souffle de ce porc contre son visage lui donnait envie de vomir, sa peau contre la sienne lui arrachait des sanglots, ses lèvres sur elle, ses mains, tout chez ce type lui donnait envie de hurler plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, elle tentait de le repousser, de le griffer, mais il était plus fort. Tellement plus fort.

\- Stop, pitié, stop, supplia-t-elle alors qu'il la retournait pour la mettre à quatre pattes, lui écrasant violemment le visage contre le carrelage froid, déchirant la peau de sa joue.

Il ignora ses plaintes, et continua à la caresser, à laisser glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes, empoignant violemment ses seins, souriant niaisement à ses amis.

\- Oh, cesses tes jérémiades espèce de petite salope. Je sais que tu aimes ça !

Ses doigts s'égarèrent entre ses cuisses, s'enfoncèrent en elle pendant que ses camarades profitaient allègrement du spectacle.

Felicity se figea. Tout était fini. Elle avait été battue, affamée, assoiffée, insultée mais cela elle ne pourra pas s'en remettre. Jamais. Lutter ne servirait plus à rien. Ils allaient profiter d'elle et ensuite ils l'a tueraient, et pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Un groupe d'amis incapables de se rendre compte de sa disparition ? Un secret dans lequel elle a été entraînée malgré elle ?

\- Je comprend pourquoi Arrow te gardes dans son équipe, un morceau comme toi ! Il doit vraiment se régaler à te sauter !

\- J'espère qu'il ne nous en voudra pas trop, hein, ricana Jeff, une belle fille comme toi, se serait triste qu'il ne partage pas.

Un geignement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il la pénétra violemment avant d'enchaîner avec de puissant coup de boutoir qui projetaient chaque fois sa tête contre le sol dur de sa douche.

\- Quoi que, tu es nettement moins jolie maintenant, rit Cleveland en penchant la tête pour venir l'enfouir dans son cou.

Felicity rua, hurla, tenta d'asséner un coup de coude au type qui allait et venait en elle mais tout ce qu'elle récolta fut un coup de pied dans sa jambe cassée qui la fit s'effondrer au sol, le visage à moitié immergé, les larmes dévalant son visage, se mêlant à l'eau rendue rose à cause du sang tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se battait. Elle était tellement fatiguée, à bout de nerfs. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle ne pourrait pas.

Un sourire amère vint déformer ses traits lorsqu'elle songea à Oliver. Elle n'en pouvait plus après quelques jours. Lui il avait enduré cela pendant cinq ans...

N'empêche, Tout ça c'était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas entraîné là-dedans, s'il n'était jamais revenu, s'il avait tenu sa promesse et prit soin d'elle plutôt que partir roucouler avec une femme qui ne faisait que l'encrer dans le passé... Texas lui releva violemment la tête en lui tirant les cheveux, à genoux devant elle, son sexe raidit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lui caressa les joues presque tendrement en lui souriant avant de lui expliquer calmement :

\- Les autres aussi ont très envie de te baiser, mais tu vois, je n'ai pas pu finir alors tu vas me sucer pendant que le chef va te défoncer, Mais fais attention ma belle, si je sens l'ombre d'une dent contre ma queue je vais faire pire que ce que tu as déjà enduré. Je vais expérimenter des techniques de torture digne du Joker sur ton joli corps avant de te vendre à de sombres trafiquants d'êtres humains qui te feront vivre des choses si immonde que rien que d'y penser te tuera, tu as compris ?

Elle resta stoïque, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, marrons boueux, de son interlocuteur, parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait face à elle le Mal.

\- Et si tu te comporte bien nous te donnerons à manger et à boire, alors ? On la joue comment ? Tu me taille une bonne pipe bien gentiment ou je t'arraches toutes les dents ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller et reprendre sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas vraiment lui arriver, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être là, à moitié consciente, rendue folle par la douleur, la peur et la soif ? Elle n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à sucer ce type en échange d'un peu d'eau et de nourriture, si ?

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Cleveland qui venait de trouver ses lames de rasoir, son sourire lui évoqua, d'une façon malsaine, celui d'un enfant le matin de noël.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle ne vit pas la gifle assénée par le type à poil devant elle et qui lui fit perdre conscience. Ce fut la douleur de l'entaille qui la réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était mis à lui taillader le bas du dos, à lui lacérer les cuisses. Elle savait que cela laisserait d'immondes marques.

\- Je vais graver nos noms sur ton dos comme ça tu ne pourras jamais nous oublier, ricana-t-il en s'exécutant avec entrain.

Oh, aucun risque qu'elle ne les oublient un jour, ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Elle était même prête à parier qu'elle les retrouveraient chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars pour le reste de son existence.

Texas, mécontent de ne toujours pas avoir eut ce qu'il voulait, attrapa violemment ses joues pour la forcer à le fixer :

\- Alors espèce de salope ?! Tu choisie quoi ? La manière douce ou la manière forte ?!

Felicity ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant elle n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus à quatre pattes, martyrisée et détruite, à subir les assauts de ses porcs sur son corps. Pendant quelques secondes elle était sur son canapé avec un plaid épais sur les genoux, à respirer l'odeur d'un bon café bien chaud et l'eau de Cologne d'Oliver. Ils étaient tout les deux enlacés, devant la télé. Heureux. En sécurité.

Une main vint enserrer sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et la ramenant à la réalité avec une brutale efficacité. Son horrible réalité aux accents de cauchemars.

\- Je perds patience. Je crois que tu ne réalise pas vraiment la situation. Je n'éprouverais aucun scrupules à t'arracher les dents, je pense même que je vais y prendre mon pied...

Les menaces se perdirent dans le flots de bruits qui l'engloutissaient. L'eau, les grognements gutturaux de l'homme qui la violait, les ricanements extatique de celui qui gravait leurs noms sur son dos, et ses sanglots ininterrompus. Pas de café, d'Oliver et de sentiment de sécurité.

Elle était seule et sans défense et ne supportait plus de souffrir.

Alors elle lâcha prise.

* * *

Oliver et Diggle frappèrent chez Felicity. Ils ne l'avaient pas vues depuis presque cinq jours. En fin plutôt deux jours. Oliver avait amené Laurel à Central City pour un week-end. Ils avaient décidés de se laisser une chance et le Justicier avait sauté sur l'occasion de cet instant paisible pour se retrouver en tête à tête. John, lui, avait profité d'un court séjour au bord de la mer avec sa femme et sa fille et donc ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Ensuite ils étaient rentrés et avaient repris leur routine, sans se soucier de l'absence de l'informaticienne. Après tout, elle avait sa vie. Peut-être était-elle aller voir Barry ? Ce soir ils avaient une mission importante et ils avaient besoin d'elle et comme elle ne répondait pas au téléphone ils étaient allés la chercher chez elle.

Pour peu qu'elle concède à leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Felicity c'est nous, cria Oliver à travers le battant.

Aucune réponse. Pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Il se tourna vers son ami en fonçant les sourcils. Dig haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant :

\- Peut-être qu'elle bosse.

Oliver secoua la tête en frappant de nouveau contre le battant de bois :

\- Impossible. Personne ne l'a vue à QC depuis vendredi soir. Felicity !

Ce n'était pas normal. John, de plus en plus inquiet, tira de sa poche un trousseau de clés, fouilla quelques secondes et trouva celle qui ouvrait la porte de la jeune femme. Oliver fut le premier à entrer et il ne fit pas plus que quelques pas avant de se figer.

\- Bordel de merde, Jura Diggle.

Ils venaient de trouver une chaise maculée de sang, des liens, des outils chirurgicaux ensanglanté et des lambeaux de vêtements.

\- Felicity, hurla Oliver, tandis que la panique commençait à le submerger.

Il fouilla le rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à ce que Dig juge la quantité de sang assez importante po exclure les coupures superficielles. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers au pas de courses, ouvrant toutes les portes à la volées. Oliver poussa un petit cri étranglé lorsqu'il vit le sang dans la salle de bain de son amie. Il y en avait partout. Sur le carrelage, les robinets, les produits de beautés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bordel ?

Diggle quitta la pièce le premier, préférant s'éloigner de ce carnage afin d'ignorer qu'il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait Felicity. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloirs et se figea devant une porte dont la poignée était maculé de sang et entrouverte. Tremblant, et inconscient de la présence d'Oliver dans son dos, l'ancien soldat repoussa le battant.

Il sût, à cet instant, qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Une part de lui s'éteignit alors que son regard effleura la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Scarifiée, battue et certainement tant d'autres choses, leur chère IT girl semblait morte, étendue nue et tremblante, ses grands yeux pourtant écarquillés et ses doigts agrippés comme si sa vie en dépendait à la lame d'un couteau de cuisine.

Pendant quelques secondes le temps sembla se figer, totalement immobile tandis qu'ils comprenaient, qu'ils appréhendaient l'enfer qu'elle avait dû vivre. Et puis tout sembla s'accélérer.

\- Felicity, lâcha Oliver d'une voix blanche en se jetant sur la jeune femme qui ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Il n'osa pas la toucher, tout en brûlant de la sentir sous ses mains, qui, en désespoir de cause, la survolèrent, tremblant.

\- John !

L'ancien militaire parût revenir à la vie et se précipita sur son amie, bien que ses blessures étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne savait même pas par où débuter. Il frôla sa jambe, et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était froide, gonflée, presque grise, et qu'il ne sentait pas son pouls. Il jura. S'Ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose rapidement elle perdrait sa jambe. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

\- Oliver, appelle les secours, vite.

Mentalement, Diggle fit un inventaire rapide et visuels des blessures de son amie : plusieurs os du visage brisé, des brûlures et des coupures très profondes et infectés, une épaule luxée, un poignet complètement cassé, une jambe brisée de haut en bas, et, que dieu l'en préserve, il pensait qu'elle avait endurée des violences sexuelles.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il se saisit de sa main :

\- Ça va aller, on est avec toi maintenant.

Elle n'eût aucune réaction, à vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se soit rendue compte de leurs présences.

Oliver s'époumona après les secours avant de se précipiter au chevet de la jeune femme. Son état lui donna envie de hurler. De partir, arc et flèches en main, à la recherche des fils de putes qui lui avaient fait ça.

Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, submergé par toutes ses émotions, plus nocives les unes que les autres. La colère, la rage, la culpabilité, les regrets et les remords, la peur, la panique et encore tellement d'autres...

Il avait vécu des horreurs, avait été témoin du suicide de son père, de la mort de son meilleur ami, du meurtre de sa mère mais ça… c'était trop. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle était la personne la plus exceptionnelle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, la plus optimiste et lumineuse, elle ne devait même pas soupçonnée qu'il existait de tels monstres sur cette terre, lui-même n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de tortures gratuites, motivée par le seul besoin de faire souffrir.

\- Tu vas survivre. Tu es assez forte pour t'en remettre.

* * *

Oliver s'était trompé. Pour commencer la convalescence fût longue et douloureuse. Il s'en fallut de peu avant qu'elle ne sacrifie sa jambe, elle perdit de la peau par lambeaux au niveau de son dos parce que les plaies étaient si infectés que les chaires commençaient à se nécroser et les médecins furent catégoriques : elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants.

Cette déclaration lui avait brisé le cœur. Pas seulement sur l'aspect technique : ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir l'avait rendue stérile. Il avait préféré ne pas connaître les détails de peur de sombrer dans la folie la plus meurtrière de l'histoire de l'humanité. L'idée même que cette femme si parfaite, si généreuse, gentille et attentionnée ne donne jamais naissance le brisait.

Mais le pire restait son silence. Voilà un mois qu'elle restait parfaitement mutique, amorphe même. Ils se relayaient à son chevet mais elle ne leur adressait même pas un regard. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait conscience de leurs présences. Elle se contentait de rester dans son lit, parfaitement immobile, à fixer le vide.

Ce n'était pas sa douce et pétillante informaticienne de génie et il doutait ne jamais la retrouver un jour.

Comme il doutait parvenir à mettre la main sur ses agresseurs, malgré tout les moyens mis en place – du coup de fil à la Bratva en passant par le bureau de Waller aux compétences informatiques de Cisco – il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre traces de ses fumiers et cela était entrain de le rendre complètement fou. Il était agressif, autoritaire, désordonné, et même parfois, méchant.

Il eut un sourire amère lorsqu'il pensa à sa relation avec Laurel. Elle n'avait pas supporté son inquiétude pour une autre femme, son absence quasi permanente. À vrai dire elle lui avait demandé de choisir.

Il avait choisi.

À croire qu'ils n'étaient réellement pas faits pour être ensemble. De toute façon en ce moment il n'avait que Felicity en tête.

\- Salut ma belle, souffla-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés, tu es splendide aujourd'hui.

Aucune réaction mais il en avait l'habitude. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement, au final ces instants avec elle restaient les plus importants de sa vie. Tout son emploi du temps était organisé autour de ses visites à l'hôpital.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver les enfoirés qui t'ont fait ça. J'essais, mais je n'ai pas tes talents et je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils te voulaient. C'est vrai, pourquoi toi ?

Mais toujours rien. Seulement le silence, lourd et intenable, qui l'oppressait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce silence. Il l'observa un long moment. Elle n'avait presque plus de traces sur le visage. Elle avait maintenant une cicatrice au dessus du sourcil, légère, presque invisible, mais pourtant bien présente. Elle avait encore quelques points de sutures au menton, et il savait qu'elle ne devait pas voir très clair au niveau de son œil droit, sa jambe était toujours plâtrée de la cuisse à la cheville, son poignet en attelle et elle garderait une multitude de cicatrices sur le reste de son corps. Malgré tout, elle était toujours aussi jolie. Il poussa un long soupir avant de venir caresser son visage du bout des doigt :

\- Un jour ça ira mieux. Fais moi confiance.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il vint pour son habituel visite la standardiste l'intercepta. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et ne cessait de jouer avec son stylo :

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Queen mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris :

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas fini sa toilette ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de se gratter nerveusement le cuire chevelu:

\- Non, vous ne faites plus parti de la liste des visiteurs autorisés.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui s'approcha du bureau à grandes enjambées, furieux :

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne fais plus parti de la liste des personnes autorisé à lui rendre visite ?

\- Miss Smoak...

\- Est catatonique, s'emporta-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un triste sourire avant de lui expliquer, la voix calme, le ton parfaitement posé :

\- Elle s'est réveillée hier, peu après votre départ et la première chose qu'elle a demandé c'est vous interdire l'accès à sa chambre.

Oliver fixa l'infirmière sans comprendre. Elle lui avait interdit l'accès ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle a également interdit l'accès à monsieur Diggle, monsieur Harper, monsieur Allen également. À vrai dire, la seule personne autorisée est sa mère.

Le justicier nia :

\- Non. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Laissez-moi la voir, je suis certain qu'elle est juste perdue ou effrayée. Peut-être refuse-t-elle simplement que je la vois dans cette état. Je vous en prie...

\- Elle a besoin de repos. Monsieur Queen, vous avez peut-être raison, peut-être choisira-t-elle de vous revoir mais en attendant vous devez respecter son choix.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide plein de fureur contenu. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Hors de question qu'il accepte qu'elle l'exclue de sa vie sans la moindre raison. Il pouvait l'aider et il comptait bien le faire.

Après tout il avait promis de toujours la protéger.

* * *

Fais moi confiance.

Fais moi confiance.

Fais moi confiance.

Les derniers mots d'Oliver tournaient sans cesses dans sa tête et elle mourrait d'envie de lui cracher au visage. De lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, de se carrer sa confiance dans le cul et de voir l'effet que cela produirait sur sa petite culpabilité de merde.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécue, supportée. Pour rien. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence. Il cherchait ses agresseurs, la belle affaire ! Il l'avait abandonnée, laissée seule l'unique fois où elle avait eu besoin de lui. Elle avait été torturée pour son secret pendant que monsieur était en week-end. Et elle devait lui faire confiance ! Elle lui avait fait confiance et voilà où elle en était ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant, elle avait de grande chance de boiter à vie, elle conserverait toujours ses immondes cicatrices et elle ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sans aide médicamenteuse et elle devait encore lui faire confiance ?

Elle préférait crever.

La journée passa, Diggle tenta de venir également, Il parvint même à passer outre les infirmières et à entrer dans sa chambre, lui pris la main en s'agenouillant face à elle et en lui demandant tristement pourquoi elle refusait de les voir.

Elle s'était alors penchée sur lui et lui avait alors soufflé d'un air parfaitement mortel et malveillant :

\- Oh, mais je veux vous voir, raides, froids et embaumés, bien confortablement installés dans une boîte au fond d'un trou.

Diggle l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était pour les envoyer se faire foutre.

\- Maintenant, casse toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ni toi, ni aucun autre. Oh, et tu diras à Oliver de regarder les vidéos surveillance de mon appartement. Les caméras sont planqués dans les murs, dans les plafonds. Je sais que vous êtes tous plus cons les uns que les autres, mais vous savez vous servir de ce genre de logiciel, non ? Vous aurez accès aux images depuis les ordinateurs du QG. Après tout ce serait teeeelment égoïste de ma part de ne pas partager ces bons moments ! Vous allez regarder, appréhender ce que j'ai vécue et disparaître de ma vie ou alors je ruinerai les vôtres. Je balancerai à tout les médias du pays vos sales petits secrets, divulguerai la liste des noms et adresses des agents de l'A.R.G.U.S. et ce n'est qu'un début. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Diggle la fixa, l'observa comme s'il elle était une autre femme, une autre personne. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ses tortionnaires n'avaient-ils pas tués la gentille et pétillante Felicity Smoak ?

John se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, terrorisé par l'idée de ne jamais revoir son amie, de ne jamais parvenir à effacer ses cauchemars. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas Felicity qui lui parlait, du moins pas celle qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient tous. Cette façon de parler, de le regarder, ces menaces, ce n'était pas elle. Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver Oliver à son retour de l'île. Sombre, dangereux et mortel. Ces cinq jours étaient ses cinq ans à elle.

Oliver avait eu sa Felicity pour le ramener mais qui la ramènerait, elle ?

Au final il n'était pas en colère après elle, il ne redoutait même pas ses menaces. Pas qu'il doutait de sa capacité à les mettre à l'œuvres, il savait de quoi elle était capable et vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait il était fort probable qu'elle ne regrette même pas son geste, seulement, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait vécue, dans le fond elle restait Felicity. Une personne foncièrement bonne, aimante. Elle ne pourrait pas les détruire. Il en était persuadé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

John relâcha sa main, le regard triste, se redresse et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune femme.

Après cela seule sa mère vint lui rendre visite mais même là elle n'était pas très bavarde. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Après tout, il était compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec une femme qui fondait en larme chaque fois qu'elle vous regardait. Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était sa mère qui avait été battue, violée et torturée.

Elle supportait de moins en moins sa génitrice, à vrai dire, elle ne supportait plus personne. Ni les médecins qui devaient la droguer pour la toucher sans déclencher une crise d'hystérie, ni le psychiatre qui venait tenter de « l'apaiser » ni quoi que ce soit. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa colère qui la rongeait. Mais elle préférait encore la rage destructrice à la peur paralysante. Si elle se laissait aller à la peur elle ne pourrait jamais s'en relever et elle donnerait raison aux fils de putes qui l'avaient détruite. La colère lui permettait de rester en un seul morceau, lui donnait le courage de se lever le matin et de supporter une journée de plus.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comptait faire. Une journée après l'autre. De toute façon elle ne parvenait plus à visualiser l'avenir autrement qu'en bain de sang, soif de vengeance, douleur et mort alors autant improviser.

Ils étaient tous au QG. Oliver, John, Lyla, Roy, Thea, Sara et même Barry. Ils assistaient ensembles à la mort de la lumineuse, excentrique, pétillante et magnifique Felicity Smoak. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient témoins de la chute d'un ange. De leur ange.

Thea n'était plus que larmes dans les bras d'Arsenal, Barry observait l'écran d'un air absent, Sara ne tenait plus en place, Diggle fut persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir tandis que sa femme lui pressait tendrement l'épaule d'une main alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de sa fille, comme pour la protéger du reste du monde.

Oliver, lui, était… figé. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau sur Lian Yu. Pire, cette fois il avait entraîné Felicity dans sa chute.

Sa Felicity.

Chacun de ses hurlements lui arrachaient le cœur, chacune de ses larmes brisaient son âme et détruisaient chaque choses qu'elle avait guérie, réparée à force d'amour et de patience.

Elle avait enduré tout cela par sa faute pendant qu'il sautait Laurel et tentait de recoller les morceaux d'une relation vouée à l'échec. Elle avait conservé son secret.

Le pire, néanmoins fut lorsqu'il l'entendit hurlé son prénom alors qu'ils la traînaient par les cheveux en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Lui.

Et il n'était pas venu.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Quelque soit les épreuves, les dangers. Elle n'avait pas hésiter à tout affronter pour lui.

Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait trahit.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne souhaite plus les voir. Ils avaient tous une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'elle avait subit. Après tout depuis quand leur jeune informaticienne restait plus d'une foutue journée sans leur donner le moindre signe de vie ?!

Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus sans basculer dans la folie Oliver se leva et quitta le QG. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. De se calmer, de se recentrer afin de visualiser la suite des événements. Personne ne tenta de le retenir alors qu'il escaladait les marches plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il marcha des heures, laissant ses pas le guider, ignorant totalement les badauds et la circulation. Dans son esprit se déroulait déjà la traque qu'il allait mené après les fils de putes qui lui avait fait du mal.

Et maintenant il avait des noms. Cleveland, Texas et Jeff. Il allait traquer ses chiens avec délectation. Il allait leurs permettre de sentir sa présence alors qu'il se rapprochait afin qu'il puisse se nourrir de leur peur. Finit le gentil Oliver qui ne voulait plus de sang sur les mains, pour le coup il voulait prendre un bain de leur sang. Il comptait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de son exil. Il allait leurs faire endurer cent fois la douleur infliger et lorsqu'ils le supplieraient de les tuer, et ils le feraient – les lâches le faisaient toujours – il prendrait un malin plaisirs à retarder encore l'échéance, à les ignorer, comme ils avaient ignorés les suppliques de Felicity.

Et pour ce qui était de son âme, de sa conscience ou encore de sa promesse à son ami il ne s' en souciait guère. De toutes manières il connaissait assez Tommy pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas tolérer ce genre de pratique et qu'il aurait encouragé la vengeance d'Oliver, quant au reste Felicity en avait toujours été la gardienne et maintenant elle se fichait bien des répercussions.

Tout cela était allé trop loin.

Sans même s'en rendre compte Oliver se retrouva devant la porte de la jeune femme, en plein milieu du couloir désert de l'hôpital. Il savait maintenant pourquoi elle refusait de les voir. Pourquoi elle refusait leurs soutiens. Ils n'avaient pas été là au moment où elle avait eu besoin d'eux.

Et il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance…

Il ricana, rendu amère par la situation, avant d'entrer. Elle pourrait hurler, lui ordonner de sortir, de disparaître de sa vue, mais il avait besoin de la voir. De la sentir, de savoir qu'elle était en vie.

C'était égoïste, ignoble, même.

Mais il était un monstre. Il ne se le cachait même plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, observant son amie étendue dans son lit, fixant sans le voir le plafond.

\- Moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à dormir quand je suis rentré de l'île.

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut :

\- Tu as trois secondes pour te casser d'ici avant que…

Oliver ne l'écouta pas et prit place face à elle en saisissant sa main d'autorité :

\- La ferme.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il ne lui avait parler ainsi.

\- J'ai vu la vidéo…

Elle détourna le regard, n'osant pas croiser le sien. Malgré toute sa colère et sa rancœur elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir ce qu'il pensait d'elle dorénavant. Elle était celle qui leur avait révélé l'existence de ces images, parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sachent, qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils cessent de s'attendre à ce qu'elle leurs accordent son pardon.

\- Et je voulais te dire à quel point j'étais fier de toi. Tu t'es défendue comme une véritable tigresse. Je savais que tu étais forte mais je ne pensais pas que…

\- Que je serais capable de fermer ma gueule pendant que ces enculés me baisaient tout ça pour garder ton secret de merde ?!

Oliver ne répondit rien, conscient de sa maladresse.

\- Non, ce que je veux seulement te dire c'est que tu n'as plus à te battre. Je vais le faire pour toi. Je vais les trouver, les traquer et les tuer. Je te dois bien ça.

Felicity détourna les yeux, ne se sentant pas le courage de l'affronter et, de toute manière, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de se montrer… reconnaissante ?

Au final tout cela était de sa faute, alors elle ne pensait pas réellement lui devoir un quelconque sentiment de gratitude mais sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'il valait mieux se taire si on n'avait rien de gentil à dire. Et clairement, rien d'agréable ne sortirait de sa bouche avant un bout de temps.

\- Ensuite je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour regagner ta confiance.

Encore ce mot. Cela déclencha une véritable furie chez la jeune femme qui se redressa prestement et lui asséna une violente gifle qui laissa le Justicier pantois :

\- Tu veux regagner ma confiance ? Espèce d'enfoiré d'égoïste ! Ça ne te pose pas de problème que je ne parvienne plus à te regarder sans voir ces monstres me frapper en me demandant encore et encore qui était Arrow ? La Pute d'Arrow qu'ils m'appelaient, mais tu sais quoi ? Pendant longtemps je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais instant à passer, que bientôt tu me trouverais et me protègerais, comme tu me l'avais promis ! J'avais confiance en toi, en ta promesse et en tes capacités, c'était ma bouée de sauvetage pendant que je hurlais, suppliais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin, mais tu veux savoir quoi ? On a un point commun : pendant que tu baisais Laurel, je jouais les chienne pour ces enfoirés. C'était presque pareil, hein ?! Mais malgré ça tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?! Je t'ai fais confiance et regarde où ça m'a menée !

Oliver la fixait, détruit, blessé. Mais elle avait raison, il n'avait pas été là.

C'est d'une petite voix noyée de sanglots qu'elle lui demanda :

\- Alors s'il-te-plaît, si tu as un tant soit peu de considération pour moi, sort de ma vie.

Oliver attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains calleuses, encra son regard au siens et se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ce n'était plus le même regard pétillant et plein d'innocence qu'il avait connu et appris à aimer, maintenant, il y lisait sa peur, sa rage et sa déception quant à la monstruosité du monde. Pourtant il y voyait encore sa beauté, son espoir et sa gentillesse. Elle restait sa Felicity, cassée, abîmée, mais forte, courageuse et belle.

Et puis il n'était qu'un connard d'égoïste.

\- Je ne sortirai pas de ta vie. Je vais t'aider. Comme toi tu m'as aidé. Parce que j'ai infiniment plus que de la considération pour toi, et en attendant tu pourras me gifler, m'insulter et me maltraiter pour les mille années à venir, je te les dois. Je suis à toi pour le millénaire.

La jeune femme le dévisagea sans rien ajouter, trop stupéfaite. Elle le regarda se baisser et poser ses lèvres sur son front dans le plus tendre des baisers qui la crispa néanmoins.

\- Je reviens te voir demain soir. Reposes-toi bien.

Et il quitta la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la laissant seule, complètement atterrée.

* * *

Oliver tint parole et vint la voir chaque nuit, prenant garde à se faufiler puisqu'elle refusait toujours de le voir pendant les horaires de visites, il était d'ailleurs le seul qu'elle « acceptait » de voir. Il venait, lui prenait la main et discutait pendant des heures. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais entendue autant parler. Il faisait la conversation seul puisqu'au bout de la deuxième semaines elle avait cessé de l'insulter, parfois elle ne croisait même pas son regard de la soirée.

Elle refusait de l'avouer mais ces visites lui faisait du bien. Il l'a traitait normalement, bon il l'a surprotégeait un poil néanmoins il n'était pas trop étouffant. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

De son côté Oliver continuait à traquer ses nouvelles cibles. Il avait trouver le commanditaire, un certain Nikolaï Ellis, un petit arnaqueur qu'Arrow avait forcé à faire amande honorable avant de l'envoyer en prison. Il l'avait un peu « secoué » pour savoir où se planquaient ses nouveaux copains mais il était sans nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'il les avaient payés. Soit. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de permettre au Justicier de les contacter, Oliver s'était servi de lui pour faire passer un message.

Il avait crucifier Nikolaï à la porte de son nouveau bureau. L'image avait fait la une pendant des jours, entachant sa réputation qui était presque sans accro depuis quelques temps mais cela en avait value la peine. Felicity avait sourit. Microscopique, le sourire, mais assez pour rendre fier l'archer.

Il se rendait bien compte que ce besoin de vengeance serait considéré comme malsain par n'importe qui d'autres que lui, mais, mieux que personne il la comprenait. Connaissait le réconfort que l'on trouvait en sachant que celui responsable de nos souffrances était puni.

Un soir, alors qu'Oliver passait avec facilité devant le bureau des infirmières pour se glisser dans la chambre de son amie, il eut la surprise de la trouver assise sur son lit, l'attendant visiblement. Il s'inquiéta un peu, en temps normal elle lui adressait à peine un coup d'œil, mais pas ce soir.

\- Je quitte l'hôpital demain matin.

Oliver acquiesça, plutôt ravi par cette nouvelle, tout en prenant place sur son fauteuil, en face de son lit. Machinalement, il attrapa sa main qu'il serra. Il ne savait toujours pas à qui cela procurait le plus de réconfort mais il continuait.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans cet endroit.

\- D'accord. J'irais te chercher quelques affaires et les déposerait chez ta mère.

Elle secoua la tête, ce qui le surprit. Elle ne voulait pas de ses affaires ? Il pourrait toujours envoyer Thea lui acheter quelques vêtements le temps qu'elle soit prête à sortir faire du shipping.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre chez ma mère. Elle est tellement…

Il hocha la tête.

Il savait. bien que sa Moïra étant qui elle était, le phénomène d'étouffement devait être moindre pour lui. Il avait brièvement aperçu Donna et il était persuadé que si sa mère avait été un quart aussi démonstrative que celle de son amie il se serait arraché les cheveux.

\- Alors où comptes-tu vivre ? Je peux te payer l'hôtel ou quelque chose comme ça en attendant de te trouver un nouvel appartement.

\- Chez toi.

Il se figea en comprenant les tenants et les aboutissants de ce dont elle parlait. Elle voulait venir vivre chez lui, avec lui. Bon, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait du plan Z, mais elle envisageait tout de même de vivre avec lui, en sa compagnie, inconsciemment, Elle devait lui faire un peu confiance. Mais cela lui suffisait.

\- Je vais préparer ta chambre et j'irais chercher quelques unes de tes affaires.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander combien de temps elle comptait rester, cela lui importait peu. Une semaine, un mois, dix ans, la savoir chez lui le rassurerait assez pour lui permettre de fermer l'œil sans faire de cauchemars la nuit. Du moins un peu moins.

\- Alors, heureuse de sortir d'ici après presque trois mois ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais répondit tout de même à contrecœur :

\- À ton avis ?

Il sourit, le chemin serait long avant qu'il ne retrouve son IT girl mais il savait se montrer patient lorsque le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Felicity pénétra dans l'appartement du Justicier avec appréhension, elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec sa mère, elle faisait une crise de panique à la simple idée de séjourner dans un hôtel où n'importe qui pourrait venir lui faire du mal et… même si elle n'était pas réellement prête à l'admettre elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle voulait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, faire en sorte que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Oliver avait échoué la dernière fois, elle espérait seulement qu'il serait plus efficace maintenant qu'elle vivait chez lui.

\- Ta chambre est face à la mienne, tu as ta propre salle de bain et…

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un verrou ?

\- Felicity…

Oliver n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée qu'elle puisse s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui passer par la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un putain de verrou à cette porte, Oliver ?!

Il souffla avant d'acquiescer. Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il la guidait au travers de son penthouse.

\- Je te payerais un loyer.

Il se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil, circonspect :

\- Franchement, je n'y tiens pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Queen.

L'Archer poussa un long soupir. Elle était toujours aussi têtue mais là où elle aurait chercher à argumenter et négocier pour faire valoir son avis elle l'imposait dorénavant. Très bien. Il pouvait vivre avec cela.

Felicity tenait à lui payer sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait du peu de fierté qui lui restait qui tenait encore à s'exprimer. La tête haute elle lui emboîta le pas pendant qu'il énumérait les différentes pièces qu'ils dépassaient avant de se stopper face à la porte qu'elle devinait être celle de sa nouvelle chambre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, ma chambre et juste en face, tu peux venir me chercher n'importe quand, de jour comme de nuit.

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Se mutisme serra le cœur d'Oliver. Elle lui manquait. Ses babillages, ses allusions, ses sourires…

Il aimerait tellement revenir en arrière, faire en sorte qu'elle ne subisse jamais tout ça.

\- Je… il ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, c'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

Ce dernier mot sembla réveiller une fureur sans nom chez la jeune femme, qui, le regard noir comme l'enfer lui cracha :

\- Par ta faute je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité.

Oliver, rongé par la culpabilité la regarda s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait raison. Tout était de sa faute.

De son côté l'informaticienne observait son environnement, préférant fixer son attention sur autre chose que la rage qui la consumait et l'encourageait à lacérer le visage de son hôte à coup de griffes. Son psy serait fier d'elle.

Elle ricana amèrement. Son psy serait fier qu'elle se concentre sur la déco impersonnel de la chambre d'ami d'Oliver plutôt que sur son envie de l'accabler de reproche.

Quel genre de personne était-elle devenue ?

Elle était tellement pathétique.

Ainsi, une semaine s'écoula. Felicity restait confinée dans sa chambre tandis qu'Oliver se morfondait, rongé par la culpabilité, l'impuissance et la colère.

L'ambiance dans l'appartement était difficilement supportable. S'il avait pensé au début que cela lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait il s'était trompé. Elle était… quelqu'un d'autre. Et chaque seconde qu'elle passait hors de son champ de vision était une torture pour lui. Il imaginait toujours le pire. Rien que le pire. Après tout elle pourrait faire une connerie. Qui ne serait pas tenté à sa place ? Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire, lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital c'était plus simple, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler mais ici, les rares fois où elle daignait sortir de sa chambre, la moindre parole malheureuse, le plus petit des regards un peu voilé par la tristesse suffisait à la renvoyer dans sa chambre. Le fait qu'il ne parvienne plus à faire de progrès dans son enquête avait aussi tendance à mettre ses nerfs en pelotes.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail ce soir là – même s'il le voulait il ne pouvait pas laisser QC à Rochev ou bien sa colocataire le tuerait – il la trouva devant le frigidaire, hésitant visiblement à l'ouvrir. Elle avait maigrie, à vrai dire il n'était même pas certain qu'elle ait repris le poids qu'elle avait perdue lors de sa séquestration.

\- Felicity, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Il accusa le coup mais tint bon. Elle avait tenue bon, elle, lorsqu'il était celui qui se laissait défaillir.

\- Je peux aller chercher un big belly si tu veux. Ou tu peux venir avec moi. Tu n'es pas sortie depuis ton arrivée ici, son ton était doux, dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

Mais elle n'était plus sa Felicity.

\- J'ai dis non. Je sais que tu n'es pas une lumière mais tout de même, tu peux comprendre cela ? ou bien tu as besoin de la définition du mot ?

Sans attendre sa réponse elle tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre mais à cet instant, Oliver craqua. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se comporter comme ça. Elle ne lui aurait pas permis, elle. En trois grandes enjambées il la rattrapa et lui saisit le coude pour la retourner, la peur sans nom qui brilla dans ses grands yeux bleus bordés de larmes lui brisa le cœur alors il la relâcha immédiatement mais se plaça face à elle pour lui barrer le passage.

\- Stop. Ça ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu dois te calmer, je veux seulement t'aider, faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux ! Je me défonce tout les soirs pour retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, j'essaie de passer outre tes silences, tes insultes mais je n'y arrive plus.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Elle le repoussa et tenta de regagner la sécurité relative de sa chambre mais il l'intercepta, bien décidé a crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être salvateur.

\- Tu veux m'insulter ? M'accabler de reproches en tout genre ? Vas-y. Je t'écoutes. Hors de question que je te laisse ronger ton frein.

Felicity le fusilla du regard mais garda le silence.

\- Aller. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien à me dire ? Même pas un tout petit reproche ? Une insulte quelconque ? Je ne te savais pas lâche, Fel !

Voilà. Le ton légèrement méprisant, le regard de haut, le sourire en coin et les bras croisés sur le torse – en somme l'attitude du parfait connard – combiné à la petite moquerie, il n'en fallait pas plus pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle restait Felicity après tout.

\- Je t'emmerde ! tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tout ! Ma mauvaise humeur te dérange ? eh bien fous-moi donc à la porte, de toute façon tu as déjà failli à ta promesse, une fois de plus ou de moins crois-moi ça ne changera rien !

Oliver savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'épargner mais ça lui faisait mal. Elle le tenait responsable et, si d'une certaine manière elle avait tout à fait raison, il haïssait ça. L'idée qu'il puisse la faire souffrir de près ou de loin…

Ça le rendait malade.

\- Je sais, hurla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Que ça ne me tue pas aussi efficacement que cela le fait pour toi ? tu crois que t'entendre hurler chaque nuit ne me rend pas fou ? Que je ne rêve pas de trouver ces enculés pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait baissé d'un ton et encadré son visage fin entre ses grandes mains :

\- Je vivrais avec cette culpabilité pour le reste de mes jours, ce qui t'es arrivé est pire que tout ce que j'ai jamais vécu, enduré, comme une tâche indélébile sur mon âme, et je comprends que tu me déteste, que je te dégoûte mais laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi essayer de t'aider à aller mieux, je t'en supplie…

Felicity le dévisageait sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Elle était en colère après lui. Elle ne savait même pas si elle parviendrait un jour à lui pardonner mais, une petite partie au fond d'elle, celle qui avait immédiatement reconnue Oliver lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau, celle qui lui avait toujours tout pardonnée, épaulée, ne pouvait pas juste le laisser tomber comme cela. Ils avaient toujours été...

Elle ne savait pas trop, mais il y avait toujours eu ce truc entre eux.

\- Si tu veux, si tu te sens plus à l'aise avec cette idée je peux m'arranger pour que tu ailles chez John ou Thea. Ou encore Barry. Absolument tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi essayer de te faire renoncer à ta colère.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard plus longtemps. Il semblait plus sombre qu'alors, plus tourmenté. Et juste comme ça l'infime partie de ce qui lui restait comme bon sentiment à l'égard d'Oliver gagna un peu de terrain sur la haine, la colère et le dégoût.

Et puis elle avait vachement faim aussi.

Sans parler du fait que, pour une obscure raison elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je veux un menu vapeur. Et que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur eux.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa la convainquit que le laisser prendre soin d'elle était peut-être une bonne chose.

* * *

Après cela l'ambiance c'était légèrement améliorée. Felicity mangeait avec lui tout les soirs et il lui expliquait ce qu'ils comptaient faire, lui et l'équipe, pour retrouver les enfoirés. Oliver ne savait pas trop comment ils y parvenaient, mais ces Connards avaient un complice qui leurs permettaient de disparaître efficacement.

Près d'un mois après son arrivée chez lui, Felicity fit un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Elle était secouée de sanglots silencieux et de spasmes lorsque le Justicier la trouva dans sa cuisine attablée devant ce qu'il devinait être son bourbon. Il poussa un petit soupir, déposa ses affaires sur le sol avant de venir s'installer face à elle.

\- Cauchemar ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, essuyant d'une main tremblante les larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

\- Mission ?

\- Ouais. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle haussa les épaules, lasse. En parler ne servira à rien. Remuer le passé n'était jamais bon et ne faisait que souffrir.

Oliver se servit un verre et le vida à moitié dans le silence le plus total. C'était réconfortant. Mais il savait que la faire parler serait bon sur elle, cela lui permettrait d'exorcisé ses démons.

\- Au début, mes cauchemars étaient tellement horrible que j'hurlais à la mort. Je réveillais la totalité des occupants du manoir, mais je préférais mes cauchemars d'alors. D'une certaine façon, je savais que j'avais déjà enduré tout ça, que c'était du passé, et puis petit à petit c'est allé mieux.

Oliver ne lui expliqua pas que ses nouvelles terreurs nocturnes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il se réveillait sur un cris silencieux, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il entendait encore ses cris d'agonies, ses suppliques et ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il avait pitié ou quelque chose comme cela.

\- Comment, murmura-t-elle les yeux plongés dans son verre.

\- Toi, principalement.

Felicity le dévisagea, sans vraiment percuter. Oliver, lui, la fixa de son habituelle expression stoïque. Il s'amusa presque à la regarder analyser ce qu'il venait de dire et ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il la vit rougir légèrement.

\- J'ai refusé de l'admettre pendant longtemps mais tu as été une véritable bénédiction pour moi Felicity. Tu es parvenue à me faire sourire, à me faire comprendre qu'il y avait un autre chemin que la vengeance et la mort. Tu sais que tu es la première personne que j'ai seulement considéré comme ça ? Tu n'étais pas une ennemie potentiel. Juste la jolie IT girl dix-huit étages plus bas.

\- Merci. Enfin, je crois.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Felicity, affirma-t-il en lui attrapant la main.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. C'est vrai qu'Oliver était différent. Plus ouvert. Plus confiant et moins agressif. Et jusqu'à maintenant elle pensait que son évolution était dû à un tout. Dig, sa sœur, QC, Laurel, Sara et peut-être un petit peu grâce à elle. Avec du recul elle était capable d'affirmer qu'il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Enfin presque toujours, rectifia-t-elle lorsqu'elle se souvint de leur rencontre avec Barry. Ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

\- Je veux les tuer, souffla-t-elle en vidant son verre sans croiser son regard. Elle qui avait toujours milité pour la solution pacifique, les secondes chances et tout ces trucs, elle avait du mal à émettre son vœux à voix haute. Elle se sentait encore plus sale. Chaque fois que j'imagine les laisser en vie et me contenter de les envoyer en taule je fais des cauchemars affreux où ils reviennent terminer ce qu'ils ont commencés et…

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase, son corps secouer de nombreux sanglots. Elle voulait qu'ils meurent mais ce détester pour cela. Elle détestait qu'ils l'ai rendue comme ça.

\- Quoi que tu puisses en dire, déclara Oliver d'une voix douce mais déterminé qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, je ne comptais pas les laisser vivre. Et s'il m'avait prit la folie de les épargnés John les tueraient. Ou Roy. Ou Sara, même Barry ferait une exception à sa fichue morale. On brûlent de te venger, acheva-t-il en dardant son intense regard au sien.

Felicity lui fut infiniment reconnaissante pour ses paroles. Ne pas lui laisser le choix s'était, en quelques sortes, lui épargner d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Il en prenait toute la responsabilité, lui.

\- J'espère que vous prenez soin de mes ordinateurs.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas risquer ton ire lorsque tu seras de retour.

\- Je serais sans pitié, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui le fit vibrer.

Elle reviendrait. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même, une version plus méfiante et moins insouciante mais sa Felicity tout de même, forte, têtue, loyale et exceptionnelle.

* * *

Près d'une année était passée depuis l'agression de la jeune femme et les choses étaient presque revenue à la normale. Presque.

Pour commencer, deux mois après être sortie de l'hôpital la jeune femme était retournée travailler, contre l'avis d'Oliver qui était plus que ravi de la garder chez lui en sécurité mais Felicity était indépendante et détestait passer ses journées seule à attendre que le temps passe. Dans ces cas là elle avait toujours tendances à ressasser et ce n'était jamais bon pour personne. Ensuite elle était aussi doucement revenue à la cave, encore une fois farouchement opposée à ce que son traumatisme l'empêche de vivre. Ces talents pouvaient être utiles et éviter à d'autres de subir le même genre « d'expérience ».

Oliver avait accepté à condition qu'elle le laisse l'entraîner au combat. Pas seulement les trois prises de défenses que John lui avait enseigné ; elle était sa meilleure élève. Bien loin devant Roy, ce qui remplissait Arrow de fierté, à vrai dire, si elle le désirait, elle serait même apte à les accompagner sur le terrain.

Ils vivaient toujours ensemble. Felicity lui avait bien proposé de partir, de lui rendre sa garçonnière de millionnaire, mais il avait refuser. Rien que l'idée de la savoir seule dans un quelconque appartement lui filait des sueurs froides. Il avait besoin d'être certain qu'elle allait bien en permanence. Ils bossaient ensemble, seulement séparés par une vitre, protégeaient la ville ensemble, et il savait qu'en dehors du seul fait de sa sécurité, si elle quittait l'appartement, ce ne serait plus pareil. Il aimait sa présence. Elle pensait toujours à lui. Lui préparait son café le matin, faisait en sorte que son repas – qu'elle ne cuisinait pas elle-même – soit chaud lorsqu'il rentrait, passer prendre tout ses vêtements au pressing, enregistrait ses programmes favoris et ses soirées ne seraient tout simplement plus les mêmes s'ils ne sirotaient pas leurs verres en tête à tête tout les soirs avant d'aller au lit.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas stupide et se rendait compte qu'elle avait changé. Pour commencer fini les robes plus colorés les unes que les autres. Son ancienne garde-robe lui manquait cruellement, surtout lorsqu'il avisait ses nouveaux tailleurs noirs, gris ou blancs. Elle était très jolie dedans mais elle n'était plus sa Felicity au jupes trop courtes. Il ne se passait pas non plus un soir sans qu'elle ne vérifie cinq fois au moins les différents systèmes de sécurités de l'appartement, ou sans qu'elle n'effectue un rapide contrôle des alertes qu'elle avait mise en place afin de trouver et tuer ceux qui lui avait fait du mal. Il comprenait ce sentiments, cette impression constante d'insécurité et il espérait parvenir à l'apaiser un peu.

Toutefois ce qu'il manquait le plus à l'Archer, plus que les robes de couleurs ou l'insouciance de sa partenaire, restait Felicity. Celle qui babillait, qui insinuait, qui flirtait.

Il s'était rendu compte bien trop tard qu'il était amoureux de cette femme là, de la drôle et pétillante Felicity Smoak. Parfois il pouvait en apercevoir une lueur mais elle ne restait jamais très longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à étouffer cette part d'elle-même.

Oliver ne perdait pas espoir de la revoir un jour. Pourtant il savait que ce genre d'évènement traumatique vous laissez changé, marqué à jamais et il était conscient que le temps ne suffirait pas à lui rendre son adorable secrétaire. Comme pour lui en son temps, il lui fallait sa vengeance, alors il se battait toujours plus fort pour la lui obtenir.

Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

\- Tu sors ce soir, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il bataillait avec sa cravate face à sa psyché.

Oliver rougit, il ne pensait pas qu'elle y ferait attention. Il se trouvait ridicule de se sentir à ce point intimider, comme s'il avait commis une faute. Ils n'étaient que des amis, rien de plus, et le justicier se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécue à cause de lui.

\- Euh… oui. Avec Laurel. La dernière fois on a…

\- Vous avez rompus à cause de moi, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Oliver se figea dans son mouvement avant de se tourner vers elle brusquement :

\- Ne redis jamais un truc pareil Felicity. Jamais. A l'époque, Laurel et moi n'étions simplement pas près.

La jeune femme esquissa une moue septique mais ne rajouta rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cause d'elle. Pour commencer Oliver ne quittait presque jamais son chevet et lorsqu'il consentait à s'éloigner quelques instants c'était uniquement pour partir à la recherche de ses tortionnaire, et puis elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable d'être parti en week-end pendant qu'elle…

\- C'est une super nouvelle, répondit-elle simplement en venant l'aider à finir son nœud, ensuite elle lissa le les faux plis sur ses épaules avant de lui offrir un joli sourire, voilà, tu es superbe. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te déranges pas ? Laurel m'a invité ce matin quand je l'ai croisé donc je peux encore annuler, je peux prétexter une mission ou une réunion, qu'importe.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepter parce que la simple idée de sortir avec Laurel et laisser Felicity ici seule suffisait à faire grimper son rythme cardiaque – et pas de la façon dont il le désirerait – alors il espérait un peu qu'elle le retiendrait.

Seulement il avait tendances à oublier qu'elle tenait à son indépendance et qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas de rester au risque de passer pour une petite chose fragile.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Felicity grimaça. Même à ses oreilles ça sonnait faux.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et souffla lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure.

\- Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel instant. Pour tout ce que tu veux. Même si ça te paraît stupide, tu m'appel, si tu n'arrive pas à ouvrir un pot de cornichon, si tu as vue une araignée ou si tu entends des bruits étranges. J'ai relié mon portable au différentes vidéo-surveillance de l'appartement et aux alertes. Il est chargé au maximum, et j'ai même embarquer une batterie portable.

Pour la forme elle leva les yeux au ciel même si elle était rassurée et heureuse de savoir qu'il prenait toutes ces précautions pour elle. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais cette soirée imprévue l'angoissait énormément. Depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui elle serait seule pour la première fois.

\- Alors j'y vais.

Ils firent comme s'il n'y avait pas de dépit dans sa voix et Felicity le regarda quitter leur appartement.

Oliver regrettait déjà sa soirée.

Laurel retint in-extrémiste une remarque acerbe tandis que le justicier lui racontait la façon dont c'était déroulée leur mission Casino deux ans plus tôt. Il n'avait eut de cesse de parler de Felicity Smoak, et lorsqu'il ne parlait pas d'elle avec des yeux brillant d'admiration il regardait son téléphone, ou, pire, fixait sa montre, tapant du pied avec impatience. La jeune avocate avait plutôt bien supporté cette situation pendant les dix premières minutes, après tout leur dernier « rendez-vous » avait été plutôt tragique étant donné les circonstances, elle avait donc décidé de se montrer compréhensive mais voilà une heure qu'ils étaient à table et c'était du Felicity par-ci, Felicity par-là. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Si bien qu'avant la fin de plat de résistance elle se leva et récupéra ses affaires :

\- Un souci, lui demanda Oliver, interloqué alors qu'il relatait avec amusement les insinuations impossible que lui faisait sa partenaire.

\- Je sais que tu es resté un certain temps loin du monde normal et que tu as développé quelques lacunes en socialisation, néanmoins, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne parle pas pendant plus d'une heure d'une fille en checkant son portable et sa montre toutes les cinq minutes lorsqu'on est en rendez-vous avec une autre. C'était impoli et incroyablement maladroit. Si tu ne voulais pas de cette sortie il suffisait de me le dire, cela m'aurait épargné cette perte de temps.

\- Laurel…

\- Non. Tu es fou de cette fille. Ce qui est assez pathétique puisqu'elle ne te verras jamais. Tu seras toujours le motifs de sa souffrance, même si elle te donne l'impression de t'avoir pardonner elle ne pourra jamais le faire totalement.

L'avocate tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès, parfaitement consciente d'avoir été cruelle.

Oliver acquiesça le coup en silence, réfléchissant seul face à son repas déjà froid. Il poussa un long soupir en se frottant le front. Il savait déjà tout ça.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Laurel. Il se disait que s'il passait à autre chose, peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins coupable. Il était fou amoureux de la femme qui avait été torturée en son nom. Il était un enfoiré.

* * *

Felicity était devant sa penderie, interdite. Elle devait se rendre à un gala au bras d'Oliver pour QC mais elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Il y a un an elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre ce splendide fourreau noir, au dos échancré jusqu'aux reins et à la jupe évasée couverte de cristaux qui n'était pas sans rappeler une rivière de diamants. Elle adorait cette robe qu'elle avait acquise à prix d'or quelques jour avant son agression. Une folie mais elle n'avait pas pu résister, maintenant ce bijou vieillissait bien sagement dans un coin de son armoire. Jamais elle ne pourrait la mettre. Pas alors que son dos ressemblait à un patchwork.

A vrai dire, dorénavant, chacune de ses robes n'étaient plus appropriés. Trop courte, trop moulante, trop colorée. Elle ne voulait plus attirer les regards comme alors. Elle n'était plus assez jolie pour ça et la simple idée qu'un homme pose ses mains sur elle la dégoûtait et lui donner envie de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de se rendre à ce fichu gala ?

\- Non, non, non et non, rugit-elle en sortant ses plus belles toilettes de son placard comme s'il s'agissait de vieux chiffon immonde.

\- Woh ! Attention mademoiselle Smoak, s'exclama Oliver en attrapant une des robe qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard et en pointant un doit très accusateur sur lui :

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Oliver haussa un sourcil circonspect, curieux de connaître le raisonnement qui le rendait responsable de cette crise vestimentaire :

\- Toi et tes idées ! pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Laurel à ce foutu gala !

Oliver se passa la main sur la nuque, affreusement mal à l'aise. Trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il était rentré de son dîner avorté il n'avait pas oser lui dire que, finalement, ils ne s'accordaient pas d'autres chances. Elle ne lui posait pas de question de son côté en retour ce qui l'arrangeait bien. A vrai dire il aimait assez bien ce prétexte. Si elle pensait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie peut-être ne remarquerait-elle pas tout ce temps qu'il passait à soupirer après elle.

\- Parce que j'avais envie d'y aller avec toi, que Laurel n'était pas libre et que je ne m'ennui jamais avec toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et il ne mentait même pas avec ça !

Felicity, décontenancée et affreusement touchée laissa tomber la robe qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui jeter au visage.

\- Mais si tu ne tiens réellement pas à venir…

Felicity lui offrit un timide sourire en posant une main sur son avant-bras :

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis anxieuse, stressée, angoissée, un brin apeurée et en plus je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil au bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre et à la quantité encore présente dans son armoire :

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à te mettre, dit-il en désignant le meuble du doigt.

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila lorsqu'elle secoua la tête :

\- Non. Ces robes là… non.

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur se briser. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour retourner dans le passer et prendre sa place. Tout.

\- Pourquoi ? elles te vont toutes à ravir, tenta-t-il néanmoins. Si la flatterie lui permettait de lui rendre sa confiance en elle il allait déclamer des poèmes à sa beauté.

Le regard de son amie ce fit ombrageux :

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Non, je l'ignore.

Il n'était pas idiot, il en avait une vague idée, connaissait assez de choses sur les traumatismes et les cicatrices pour avoir une petite idée de l'histoire mais peut-être qu'en parler l'aiderait.

Felicity le dévisagea de longues secondes avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle n'était pas prête à lui parler. Pas prête à lui dire, alors qu'il était revenu de cinq ans d'enfer et qu'il se portait bien la majeur partie du temps.

\- Je ne peux pas c'est tout, coupa-t-elle, furieuse. Tu penses que ta sœur pourrait me prêter une robe ?

\- Elle pourrait mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Et tu as une autre solution, toi ?! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'enfile à nouveau l'une de ses robes de catin bas de gamme ?! Pour qu'on me regarde ? Je suis immonde Oliver ! Sale ! Marquée comme une chienne ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de ça ?

Les sanglots de Felicity le tuait plus efficacement que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Elle se trouvait sale ? Immonde ? Et marquée comme une chienne ? Ce n'était pas à elle de ressentir tout cela. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Largement trop souffert, même.

Sans plus réfléchir il se dépouilla de son T-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu face à elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son action la déstabilisa assez pour qu'il puisse se saisir de ses mains afin de les poser sur son torse marqué :

\- Tu me trouves immonde ? Sale ?

Elle détourna les yeux avant de bégayer timidement :

\- Ce… c'est… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle secoua la tête et entoura son buste de ses bras mais il ne la laissa pas faire et attrapa ses mains pour les déposer sur son torse, sa main droite sur la marque de l'impacte de balle qu'avait laissé sa mère et qui avait permis à la jeune femme d'entrer véritablement dans son monde.

\- Tu la sens celle-ci ? Juste-là ? Tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête en fixant ses doigts qui caressait doucement la boursouflure.

\- Tu me trouves laid ? Ou sale ?

\- Non !

\- Et celle-ci, demanda-t-il en déplaçant ses mains sur une autre, et elle ? Avant, tu avais toujours ce regard plein d'admiration. Tu me trouvais… beau ?

OK. Il était d'accord, il avait l'air carrément idiot. Mais cela fonctionna puisqu'elle pouffa en rougissant.

\- Je te trouves sexy, pas juste beau.

\- Malgré mes cicatrices ?

\- Ces marques sont les preuves de ta force ! Je t'interdis de penser le contraire, de penser qu'elles t'enlaidissent !

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui adressa un beau sourire. Il la colla ensuite contre lui, avant de doucement glisser une main sous son chemisier, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire peur, de lui faire du mal :

\- Alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose pour toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pendant que ses doigts effleurait avec la plus grande délicatesse l'une des marques sur le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'il en restait quelques unes, discrètes et en pleines cicatrisations mais présentes tout de même.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, souffla-t-elle, son visage plongé contre son épaule.

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est exactement la même chose. Tu es forte, une vraie battante, et chacune des traces que ces porcs ont laissés sur toi sont la preuve que tu ne les a pas laissée gagner ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es immonde, ou sale ? tu es forte et brave et je suis tellement fier de toi…

\- Mais je ne suis pas forte, hurla-t-elle en assénant un coup de poing sur sa poitrine, la voix cassée et les yeux noyés de larmes, j'ai cédé ! ils m'ont demandé d'ouvrir la bouche et je l'ai fais ! je n'ai rien dit lorsqu'ils m'ont demandés qui tu étais mais le reste…

Elle était complètement hystérique contre lui, le frappant et remuant sans cesse tandis qu'il la maintenaient contre lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, tu t'es contenté de faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre ma belle. Je suis tellement fier, si tu savais !

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête tout en la serrant contre lui et en caressant tendrement le bas de son dos. Il l'a berça ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de l'éloigner un peu de lui :

\- Je vais demander à Thea d'y aller à ma place et on va rester ici, d'accord ? On va se goinfrer de conneries, regarder des bêtises et oublier tout ça.

Felicity ferma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre lui, inspirant à plein poumon son odeur.

\- Non, on va y aller. Je l'ai dit, je ne veux plus que ces enculés dictes ma vie. Je vais continuer de vivre comme avant et lorsqu'on les auras je les tuerais.

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, plein de fierté et d'amour, essuya ses joues pleines de larmes et déposa ses lèvres contre son front :

\- Comme tu veux, tant que tu sais que je resterais à tes côtés et que tu ne risques rien…

Elle lui rendit son sourire et déclencha une myriade de frisson en lui, parce que pour la première fois en une année elle lui souriait. Un véritable sourire, qui atteignait ses yeux et le rendait heureux.

\- Tu es certain que tu souhaites y aller avec moi ? Laurel est avec toi et elle…

\- On est pas ensemble, la coupa-t-il en caressant l'arrête de sa mâchoire, le soir où nous sommes sortis dîner je n'ai eu de cesse de parler de toi ou de fixer mon portable.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche en un parfait O à la fois surprise et soulagée. Elle appuya son visage un peu plus contre sa main et profita de l'instant.

\- Alors… tu veux bien m'aider à trouver une robe pour ce foutu gala ?

\- Pour une fois que je vais être celui qui mate…

* * *

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là, siffla une voix qui hantait encore ses cauchemars, la pute d'Arrow !

Felicity ferma fort les yeux, se répétant encore et encore qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la même situation, que près de deux ans étaient passées, que les choses étaient différentes, meilleures. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle était plus fortes.

Pourtant la voix de Cleveland n'avait de cesse de tenter de la ramener dans le passé.

\- C'est qu'elle en redemande, ricana Texas en se léchant les lèvres.

Felicity eut un haut-le-cœur, malade à la simple idée qu'ils ne la touchent.

\- Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, maintenant ? toujours dans les petits papiers du Justicier ? quoi qu'il ne doit plus oser te sauter maintenant, vu les belles marque sur ta peau, Cleveland en se penchant suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle sente son odeur : un mélange de tabac froid, de sueur et d'eau de Cologne bas de gamme.

Sa proximité déclencha une réaction épidermique en elle et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois elle lui cracha au visage. Un ange passa alors que Cleveland s'essuyait le visage sous les rires moqueurs de ses comparses. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre il lui assena une gifle si violente qu'elle s'affala, la ramenant immédiatement dans le passé l'espace d'une affreuse seconde avant qu'ils ne la redresse sur ses genoux.

\- Espèce de salope, marmonna-t-il, mauvais en la fusillant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez cette fois, espèce de pauvres merdes ?!

Le meneur, celui qui parlait peu, ricana. Jeff.

Elle rentrait du boulot d'un pas guilleret, heureuse de s'offrir une soirée de détente. Elle savait qu'Oliver cuisinerait ce soir et elle s'était donc empressée de regagner leur appartement quand on lui avait mis un sac sur la tête et poussée dans une camionnette. Et puis elle se retrouvait là.

\- Pas grand chose. On a appris récemment que tu étais un véritable petit génie de l'informatique, et on aimerait bien que tu fasses un truc pour nous, lui expliqua-t-il en suivant l'échancrure de son décolleté du bout des doigts. Après tout on est en cavale à cause de toi depuis deux ans et niveau fric, c'est plus ce que c'était. Cleveland en a marre des motels pourris, donc tu vas faire en sorte de nous virer dix millions de dollars sur un compte off-shore.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux avant de ricaner. Ils l'avaient détruite, l'avaient transformé en une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus et ils voulaient qu'elle les aident ? La situation était risible. Ridicule, même !

\- Et si je refuse ?

Texas lui mit son poing dans la figure, puis un second et encore un autre. Mais elle ne céderait pas, elle était plus forte, plus combattive dorénavant. Pour le moment elle était ligotée mais elle ne lâcherait pas. Et puis Oliver la cherchait. Il devait être en train de ratisser la ville à l'heure actuelle et enfin, enfin et obtiendrait sa vengeance.

\- Alors sale pute, tu vas réparer tes fautes et nous filer ce fric ou bien nous devons passer à la vitesse supérieur, siffla Texas, crois-moi ma belle, je n'ai pas oublié comme il est bon de te baiser.

Elle frémit, soudain très pâle mais ne céda pas.

\- Non.

\- Exactement ce que je voulais ente-

Cleveland ne pu terminer sa phrase. A vrai dire, au vu de la flèche qui lui traversait le crâne, il ne pourrait plus jamais dire quoi que ce soit.

Felicity esquissa un sourire en coin, soulagée de savoir Oliver présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Jeff avant de se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait. Il se tourna dans tout les sens à la recherche de l'Archer, la panique l'étreignant.

Felicity profita de leur distraction pour se redresser. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra Arrow.

Il était venu. Il était parti à sa recherche. Elle avait eu seulement quelques minutes de retard, moins de dix, mais il s'était inquiété. Elle ne répondait pas à son portable alors il était parti à sa recherche, arc et flèches en main.

Il tenait sa promesse. Plus rien de mal ne lui arriverait jamais plu.

Oliver tira une flèche dans le genoux de celui qu'il identifiait comme le meneur, puis une dans sa cuisse, dans son bas-ventre et dans sa main. Le gars n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. L'archer quitta sa cachette et s'approcha, bien décidé à finir le travail de ses mains.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir mal, jubila Felicity.

Cela attira l'attention du troisième lurons qui décida de se servir de la gonzesse jusqu'au bout. Rapidement il l'attrapa, la serra contre lui et posa sa lame contre sa gorge, à l'endroit même où battait son pouls.

\- Voilà le grand Arrow en la personne d'Oliver Queen, ricana le type. Si tu bouges encore je lui tranche la gorge comme une truie.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, grogna Oliver en dardant ses yeux à ceux du malade. Alors tu as le choix, soit tu me laisses de descendre maintenant bien sagement, soit tu fais en sorte que je prolonge un maximum tes souffrances. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, choisi la seconde option, je rêve que de vous mettre la main dessus depuis deux ans.

Felicity ne se débattit pas. Elle avait confiance en lui, savait qu'il la sauverait.

Il le faisait toujours.

Texas bougea un peu avant d'offrir un véritable sourire de malade à son interlocuteur :

\- Tu l'as déjà baisé ? On se posaient la question avec les copains. Si tu ne l'as jamais fais, tu as tort, parce que cette salope est la meilleure ch-

Hors de question qu'elle le laisse l'insulter plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, donc avec sa rapidité nouvellement acquise Felicity assena un violent coup de tête dans le nez de son agresseur, assez fort pour lui casser le nez et lui faire lâcher prise afin qu'elle s'éloigne et qu'Oliver l'abatte d'une flèche. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jeff qui rampait pour s'éloigner de la scène avec empressement. Oliver allait le tuer lui aussi mais, d'une main sur le bras, l'IT girl le stoppa. Un échange de regard et il comprit. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle. Qu'elle mette un terme à son cauchemar par elle-même. Il lui tendit son arc et une flèche et se plaça derrière elle afin de la guider dans ses mouvements. Sans hésitation la jeune femme visa l'homme déjà à terre et repensa en l'espace d'une seconde à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre. Tout cela était terminé. Plus jamais elle n'y repenserait. Elle irait de l'avant. Profiterait de sa vie, vivrait toujours à fond, sans aucun regret. Mais elle devait s'offrir cette fin. Pour avancer.

D'une flèche en plein cœur elle tira un trait sur son passé et passa l'éponge sur tout le reste.

* * *

Oliver regardait sa compagne dormir avec bonheur. Elle semblait tellement paisible que son rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'emballer à chacun de ses sourires utopiques ou de ses soupirs lascifs. Elle dormait enfin, sans crainte de cauchemar ou de mauvais rêve. Tout allait bien.

Sans même tenter de lutter contre cette pulsion le jeune homme replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front derrière l'oreille.

Il avait cru mourir la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure prévue et que son téléphone était en dérangement. Il avait su, immédiatement, qu'il y avait un souci. Assez grave pour qu'elle ne réponde pas et, surtout, qu'elle active la puce sous-cutanée qu'elle avait tenue à se faire installer quelques mois plus tôt, personne ne pouvait pirater le système et plus important encore elle n'émettait pas en permanence, seulement lorsqu'elle appuyait dessus avec une force suffisante. Felicity avait choisie de la faire placer derrière son genoux, un endroit assez difficile à atteindre pour que le déclanchement ne soit pas un accident.

Immédiatement localisé l'Archer s'était mis en route avec la ferme intention de faire payer les enfoirés qui auront tentés de lui faire du mal. Plus jamais il ne laisserait cela se produire. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait identifié les agresseurs. Oliver n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Non seulement elle allait bien mais en plus tout prendrait fin ce soir.

Tuer ces hommes lui avait paru juste. Normal et justifié. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne ressentait absolument aucune culpabilité lorsqu'il repensait à ces vies qu'il avait prises, après tout ils avait failli lui enlever sa Felicity.

Enfin, ils avaient tout de même gâché leur soirée en tête à tête.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant, depuis le soir du fameux gala qui avait mit la jeune femme dans tout ses états. Et dans tout les siens également. La simple pensée de sa robe suffisait à le rendre fou.

Bien sûr les choses avaient étés compliqué. Dans un premier temps elle avait eu du mal avec le moindre contact, et, du coup, était persuadée de ne pas lui suffire, ce qu'il avait trouvé parfaitement ridicule et très insultant. Ils avaient eut leur première dispute qui s'était conclue sur le plus chaud des baisé. Tripotage en règle et tout ce qui allait avec sans qu'aucun vêtements ne soient retirés. Après tout avait été plus simple, plus rapide. Ils avaient commencés à partager le même lit pour s'apaiser l'un l'autre, puis Oliver avait insisté pour voir chacune de ses cicatrices. Elle avait pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillé et embrassé chacune des marques qui recouvrait son corps, l'adorant, l'adulant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle, aussi aimée et désirée. Elle le lui avait avoué dans un souffle tandis qu'elle se pelotonner dans ses bras, sous leurs couvertures. Il se souvenait encore de la réponse qu'il lui avait faîte alors :

\- Le regard que tu poses sur moi chaque jour depuis notre rencontre à le même effet sur moi. Tu te sens aimée et désirée ? C'est parce que tu l'es chaque jour un peu plus.

Il était devenu un peu parano et encore plus surprotecteur mais elle s'en accommodait bien. Elle était exceptionnelle.

\- Hé, à quoi tu penses de si bon matin ?

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'elle.

\- A la soirée d'hier.

\- Oh.

Comprenant tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait par ce simple petit sons, il encercla son visage et macula son visage de baisés plus tendres les uns que les autres.

\- Pas à ça. Seulement à ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire à cause de ce… changement de programme.

\- Je suis curieuse… quel était le programme initiale ?

Le sourire éclairé qu'elle lui adressa illumina son monde et lui donna des ailes.

\- Eh bien pour commencer je t'aurais demandé d'enfiler ta robe noire, tu sais, celle qui me rend complètement fou…

Felicity rit en roulant sur lui pour entourer son bassin de ses jambes. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos et savoura le frisson de plaisirs qu'il lui provoqua.

\- Et ensuite, une fois que j'aurais revêtue ma robe ?

\- Nous aurions dîner, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, empli d'anticipation, danser un peu sur l'un de tes airs de jazz favoris et, après, lorsque j'aurais été prêt, je t'aurais expliqué à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'aime tout de toi, qui tu es, ce que tu es. Ta façon de parler, de marcher et de t'habiller. J'aime ton indépendance et ta force. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

A cet instant Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait comme une feuille. Oliver l'observa de tout son soul, gravant son expression dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie. Il s'approcha de Felicity, elle posa son front contre le siens et ainsi enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui murmura :

\- Felicity, s'il-te-plaît, épouse-moi.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle voulait un avenir avec lui, une vie, et, hier, tout aurait été parfait. Seulement se matin, après leur nuit, à la lueur du soleil, il ne connaissait pas encore son état d'esprit quant aux précédents évènements, elle ne semblait pas secouée mais elle était devenue bonne menteuse et, du coup, il stressait comme un abruti.

\- Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui.

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, se serrant contre lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Oliver eut besoin d'une seconde pour se remettre de ses émotions et se jeta sur elle. Les choses devinrent rapidement intéressantes et, alors qu'Oliver mordillait avec application l'os de sa hanches, Felicity attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le ramena vers elle :

\- A une condition…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla l'Archer avec révérence.

\- Quelles que soient les épreuves, ce que nous surmonterons et endurerons je ne veux plus de culpabilité. Je suis sérieuse, même si je dois me couper la main droite pour toi-

\- Ou que je donne ma vie pour toi, la coupa-t-il.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux mais poursuivit :

\- Plus de colère, de rancœur, de culpabilité. Jamais. Juste nous deux.

\- Nous deux.


End file.
